


One Step at a Time

by RainofAugust



Series: Lana and Viri - KOTFE [11]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, kotfe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainofAugust/pseuds/RainofAugust
Summary: "I love you." She's said it, but Lana knows she won't remember it. Short fluff set during chapter three of KOTFE.
Relationships: Lana Beniko/Female Sith Warrior
Series: Lana and Viri - KOTFE [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/999348
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	One Step at a Time

**Author's Note:**

> Some dialogue is paraphrased/adapted from that of SWTOR:KOTFE chapter three, "The Outlander."

**Zakuul, 3631 BBY**

The room is rocking with the force of the sun reactor’s meltdown; bright yellow and orange flames dancing across the floor and walls. All around Lana white-coated technicians are fleeing, words of terror on their lips, totally unaware, or uncaring, of the two women with lightsabers in their midst. 

”Explosion imminent. Evacuate immediately.” The voice on the loudspeaker is calm, but is barely audible above the screams of terror. 

”There’s nothing we can do. Let’s go,” Lana says gently, grabbing Viri’s arm. 

”Oh yes, there is!” Koth is in their earpieces, his voice insistent. “You can try to shut it down. It would cut the power to this sector, but the people who live and work here would have a chance!” 

_Damn it, Koth, really?!_ Lana sighs impatiently. “Can’t you see, this is the lengths they’ll go to, in order to capture you again! We need to get you offworld, now.” 

”Those are people, Lana! My people!” Koth again. 

Viri’s unfocused eyes blink and blink again. “We must save the people of Makeb.” 

”You’re not on Makeb! You’re on Zakuul! You've never even seen this technology before! The techs just gave up and they work here every day!” Lana gasps as Viri shakes her off and staggers to the nearest console. 

“Don’t be silly, Lana. It’s just nuclear physics,” Viri slurs, typing rapidly on the console. Her fingers miss the keys, and the computer begins to blare a second ominous warning siren. 

”You’re making it worse!” Lana shouts, trying to get her attention. Viri has ambled down to the catwalk, and is attempting to fiddle with the control panels there. 

”Maybe this one…” The panel sparks as Viri pulls one wire and then the next. “No? How about here…” 

”Damn it…” Lana seethes, jogging after her. Viri’s foot slips off the catwalk and Lana grabs her with the Force, yanking her back to solid ground before she can plummet to her death. 

”It’s fine, Lana. It’s great. It’s amazing.” Viri yanks more wires from the panels, cringing when they catch fire. 

Lana begins mentally calculating the force it would take to knock Viri out. _I can’t dazzle her. I can’t defeat her in combat, even now. She’s already a mess from the carbonite. I don’t want to injure her more. Come off it Beniko, you know you can’t hurt her because you love her…but maybe I could…_ Lana takes a deep breath and wraps the Force around Viri’s body, pulling her back from the catwalk. 

”Damn it, Lana, no!” Viri shrieks, struggling and swatting at the purple tendrils of Force power. “Let go!”

”You…are…coming…with…me…whether…you…like…it…or…not!” Lana spits the words between gritted teeth, dragging Viri backward centimetre by centimetre. “You tried. You’re not a kriffing engineer! You’re going to kill us both! Enough!” 

With a scream, Viri flings her lightsaber toward the grid, decimating it in a shower of sparks. An electric current surges through the floor, knocking both Viri and Lana off their feet. 

”Alert canceled. Sun reactor neutralized.” 

Silence. The vague, disconcerting smell of burned armor and hair. Lana sits up, blinking rapidly in the dim light. Viri is sprawled face down near the grid, unmoving, but Lana feels her Force signature struggling to wake up. 

Lana jumps up, stalks over to Viri and crosses her arms. As Viri rolls over and looks up at her, she glares. “No, I’m not helping you up. You did this. Damn your stubbornness! You just gambled with the fate of the galaxy and almost killed us both!”

Viri glares back and slowly gets to her feet, and Lana resists the urge to assist her. “You were worried something would happen to me.” 

”Don’t. Start. Let’s go,” Lana snaps, struggling to contain her rage. “You are a brat. Where is your lightsaber? Here. I found it.” 

”You were worried,” Viri reiterates, placing her lightsaber back on her belt hook. 

”Yes, of course I was,” Lana snarls, spinning on her heel to glare at Viri. “I’ve been worried for…”

Lana stops herself as she stares into Viri’s grey, gaunt face. It’s obvious that Viri is unaware of the passage of time, and now isn’t the moment to illuminate her. “I’m always worried about you. Could you please try not to kill us both?” 

”Yup,” Viri slurs, stumbling forward. Lana opens her arms to catch her, holding her close. Pain and confusion lash through the bond. 

”You have to stay on your feet, love. Stay awake. I know,” Lana whispers in her ear, sending as much healing and reassurance as she can through the Force. “Just a little more. What hurts most?” 

”I can’t…” Viri whispers. “My bones hurt.”

”I’ve got you,” Lana murmurs, closing her eyes and channeling her fear into healing. “Breathe for me. I know that hurts, I feel it. But you need to breathe.” 

”Doing my best,” Viri mutters, her voice thin and weak. “Don’t leave me.” 

Lana loops an arm around Viri’s waist. “I won’t leave you. Can you walk? One foot. The other. Damn it, Koth, hurry up…” 

”I hear you, Lana. Give me three minutes.” Koth's voice is stressed and strained on the earpiece.

”We don’t have three minutes!” 

”Two and a half?” 

”You’re not amusing! We need to get her out of here now.” Viri sags against Lana’s side, and Lana hugs her tightly. 

”You were worried about me,” Viri whispers again. “You love me.” 

”Yes,” Lana says. “Let’s get you to safety.” 

”Love you too,” Viri murmurs, blinking. 

_She won’t even remember this tomorrow…_ Lana looks away. _She means it. But she still won’t remember._

”Come on. One step at a time. That’s the way.”


End file.
